


New Britain Bees

by NuwandaSnicket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuwandaSnicket/pseuds/NuwandaSnicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new baseball team, the New Britain Bees, moves to town, Dean knows he just HAS to take Cas.</p><p>Just a fluffy little drabble about Cas' first baseball game and his love of bees. Canon verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Britain Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Just so there's no confusion, they are in an established relationship.

“Anything I want?”

“Anything you want.”

Cas looked around the store, eyes open wide in wonderment. It was all Dean could do not to laugh. Those blue eyes were as big as he had ever seen them, mouth slightly open in awe. It was absolutely adorable.

It was hard to believe it had only been a week ago that the two had been sitting around the bunker, watching the news, when the anchor announced a new baseball team was coming to town. The _New Britain Bees_. As soon as Cas had heard the name, his back had gone ramrod straight, he had practically shot out of his chair. Dean knew before the angel had uttered a word that he was going to have to take him to a game. Had Cas ever BEEN to a baseball game? But no, there was no way he had. Had he seen one? Did angels watch sports in heaven? But none of that mattered, for these were the _New Britain BEES_ , and Cas HAD to see them.

Sure enough, Castiel had turned to Dean with those big baby blues, his gaze imploring, and he hadn’t even had to ask. Dean had grinned, shaking his head, and asked “you wanna go to a game?” Cas’ face had lit up and he began nodding so rapidly and so hard that Dean was afraid his head was going to fall off. 

Luckily tickets weren’t hard to come by. They should have been, considering how new the team was, but Dean used the fake FBI badges for some pull and got them some damn good seats. If he was gonna take Cas to a ball game, he was gonna make damn sure Cas had the best experience possible.

So that lead them here, an hour before the game began, to the ball park’s gift shop. Cas was taking it all in as if he were Alice just come down the rabbit hole. When Dean told him to pick out whatever he wanted, as much as he wanted, he couldn’t have looked more surprised.

“I mean it, Cas,” Dean assured him. “Anything.” Cas still looked uncertain. Dean smiled, shaking his head. It looked as if Cas would need some assistance. “Come on.” Taking Cas’ shoulders, he guided him over to the T-Shirts. That was always a good place to begin.

 

**~*~**

 

The game was in full swing. Dean glanced over at Cas and couldn’t help but grin; the angel looked enthralled, but it was more than that. He looked Goddamned ADORABLE, decked in head to toe yellow and black.

Beginning with the shirts had worked out well. Cas had difficulty at first as he perused the shirts bearing the last names of the different players (“I don’t know any of these people, Dean.”). Dean explained to him that over time he could _get_ to know them and choose a favorite. “For now, just pick a name you like.”

Cas had still looked uncertain, but he rifled through the clothing racks. Then, his eyes had lit up and he yanked a shirt out. “Dean!” He pointed enthusiastically to the name emblazoned on the shirt. Dean started in surprise, for the large black letters on the back of the shirt read “DEAN”.

“What,” he managed. He quickly opened the information pamphlet he had picked up at the entrance, and sure enough, there it was: a player named Maxwell Dean. “No way.”

“I want this one.”

Dean looked up at Cas, who looked ridiculously happy as he clutched the “DEAN” shirt to his chest, and he couldn’t help but blush. “Okay.” Cas was beaming and as always, that smile made Dean smile as well. 

They picked out a baseball cap and a pennant for Cas to wave during the game and to mount on the wall when they got back home, and headed to the register. But as Dean was paying, he noticed Cas had wandered off, his attention caught by some plush bees. He laughed. “Cas.” Castiel looked up at him. “Grab one.” Again, that brilliant smile, and Cas brought the bee to the register.

So all of that lead them to this moment, Castiel sitting here in his new shirt and cap, hugging his stuffed bee to his chest, pennant resting on his lap. As the game progressed, the _Bees_ began losing, and Dean felt his heart sink. He didn’t want them to lose. He wanted Castiel’s first baseball game to be a good one.

But he was out of luck. The _New Britain Bees_ lost 8-5. He felt horrible when he saw the look in Cas’ beautiful eyes, that hint of sadness. The angel was silent as they collected their things and made their way out of the stadium. It was a cool spring evening, the sky filled with stars. 

Dean stopped once they reached the street, taking Cas’ hand. “You okay, babe?”

“They lost.” Castiel sounded so dejected that Dean’s heart nearly broke even as he struggled not to laugh. He smiled at Cas, thumb gently stroking his cheek.

“Yea, well they’ll win the next time we see a game.”

Cas’ face lit up like a Christmas tree. “Next time?”

Dean chuckled at the excitement, loving the fact that he was the one who put it there. He tucked a lock of hair behind Cas’ ear. “Next time,” he affirmed. His stomach was full of happy butterflies at the sight of the joyous grin that spread across Castiel’s face at that promise. It was made far worse seconds later when Cas launched himself forwards, arms wrapping around Dean’s neck, and Dean found himself being kissed within an inch of his life.

For a second Dean was too shocked to reciprocate; then he slid his arms around Cas’ waist and pulled him in tighter, kissing him just as deeply. He loved Cas’ lack of inhibitions, that the angel didn’t give a damn that they were in the middle of the street; no, all he cared about was kissing Dean. And seriously, at that moment, Dean could care less whether the damn baseball team won or lost, as long as he had Cas in his arms.

When Cas pulled away, he was breathless. “Thank you.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re welcome, angel.” As always, Cas smiled at the term, so literal yet used as a teasing endearment.

“You know,” he said, looking down at where their hands were joined together, lacing their fingers, “I don’t think I really care that they lost.”

Dean arched a brow. “Oh?”

Cas shook his head. “It’s not important.” He smiled, raising their joined hands so he could kiss the back of Dean’s hand, the soft skin. “As long as I have you.”

Dean stared in surprise, then, he couldn’t help it: he laughed. What were the odds that the two of them had been thinking the same thing? But apparently they had been. 

Cas’ brow furrowed in puzzlement, then he frowned. “What.” Clearly he wasn’t happy that Dean was laughing at something that obviously meant a great deal to him. “Why is that funny?”

Dean shook his head. “It’s not.” He cupped Cas’ face in his hands and gave him a soft, languid kiss. “You’re just perfect.”

All semblance of frustration melted away, and Cas smiled. “We both know that’s not true.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he amended. “Perfect for _me_.”

Cas nodded acceptingly. “Perfect for you.”

Dean shook his head, but he was smiling. “Dork.”

“You love me.”

“God help me, I do.” Dean gave Cas a gentle kiss, running his fingers through that messy brown hair. “Let’s go home.”

Cas smiled, nodding as he happily echoed “home.”

It was getting late. The streetlamps were beginning to blink out one by one as the two men headed down the street towards the Impala. Anyone who saw them would be unable to mistake the utter and absolute love they saw there as the two walked, hands clasped together, beneath the star filled sky.

 

**~fin~**

**Author's Note:**

> My state recently got a team named the New Britain Bees and this story popped into my head. Someone draw this, PLEASE.


End file.
